1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encoding of an image (an image signal) for a mobile communication handset, more particularly to an apparatus and a method for encoding an image (an image signal) for a mobile communication handset, capable of the image being divided into image stripes and the image stripes being encoded based on a combination of a wavelet coding and a differential pulse coding modulation (DPCM)
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, requests have been increased for transmission of multimedia signals including a voice signal and an image signal in a mobile telecommunication system. The multimedia signal, especially the image signal has a large amount of data. The limited resource of channels for wireless transmission of the image signal with a large amount of data requires reduction of the amount of data to be transmitted wirelessly. This calls for a method for encoding an image, which allows the mobile telecommunication handset to lessen computing load and memory capacity, maintaining the image of good quality, in shooting a picture or moving pictures and storing the picture or the moving pictures or transmitting the pictures or the moving pictures, or in receiving the image with the large amount of data.